


The Nightgown

by thestarswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, almost but not quite a smut, cuteness, feyrhys, feysand, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarswholisten/pseuds/thestarswholisten
Summary: Set immediately after the scene where Rhys has a nightmare and Feyre goes to comfort him. Feyre can’t keep the image of Rhys out of her head.





	

The journey back to my room was an arduous one. I struggled to keep my breathing steady as the image of Rhys kneeling wholly naked on the bed flashed through my mind. I balled my hands into fists, hoping that it would help me get grip of myself, to no avail. I was tiptoeing a dangerous line. It hadn’t even been a month since – I stopped myself. I would not think of him. I would not allow his name to haunt my thoughts any longer. I may have loved him before, but I had changed, and that was okay. I was no longer in need of his protection. I was stronger. I was stronger because of Rhys. He had caught me as I tumbled off the cliff of utter despair, and he had not let go. 

I eased my bedroom door shut after I crept inside, hearing it click behind me. It seemed unusually warm, but I had a feeling that was just me. With my hand still gripping the doorknob, I pressed my back against the door and exhaled deeply, releasing a stream of very inappropriate curses. I was in such incredibly deep shit. I tipped my head back to feel the hard wood behind me, then squeezed my eyes shut, only to find the image of Rhys hiding on the inside of my eyelids. 

I glided away from the door and into the washroom to prepare for bed, even though I was almost certain that I would be getting a total of zero hours of sleep. I drenched my face in freezing cold water, but that still wasn’t enough to wash away the traitorous thoughts that haunted me. After finishing up in the washroom, I slipped into a very elegant, very short, purple, silk nightgown. Letting out a great sigh, I pulled back the covers and slipped between the cold sheets, only to be forced up by two distinct, sharp knocks at my door. 

The wood floors were cold against my bare feet but the air was still remarkably warm, and getting warmer. The expanse between me and the door seemed to extend through space and time as I stepped closer. I cracked it open and poked my head out only to find the High Lord of the Night Court standing there, fully clothed, thank the Cauldron. 

“Hi,” was all he said.

“Hi?” I questioned, mocking him. 

“Is there a problem with ‘hi?’” 

“Well, usually when someone knocks on my bedroom door in the middle of the night, they offer some kind of explanation.” He raised his eyebrows at the implication of that statement, not that this was something that happened to me often, or ever, but my face remained calm as steel as he surveyed me.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Rhys teased.

“I’m still waiting for an explanation.” His playful smirk grew into a full-on grin. He was enjoying this. 

“In that case.” Rhys closed the space between us until we were so close that I had to tilt my head back to see his face. His violet eyes danced with mischief. My mouth turned dry. “I wanted to thank you.” I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips as he spoke. “For… earlier.” His words were breathless but undeniably sincere. I searched every corner of my mind for the right words to say to him, but I was speechless. “You don’t have to say anything, Feyre.”

“Stop that." The only reply I received was a playful smirk. I hiked up my shields. Rhys braced a hand on the door and pushed it open further so that the rest of my body was now visible. His gaze raked up and down, scouring every inch of my curves which were accentuated by the nightgown. My gaze fixed on his tongue as he licked his lips. Oh, I was in such deep, unending shit. A small, almost imperceptible growl escaped him, and my very being stilled at the sound. Before I knew what had happened, I was inside my bedroom, pinned against the wall next to the door, and I blinked as it slammed shut to my right. Rhys’ hands were braced on either side of my face. The hunger on his face promised to devour me.

I was interested to see which one of us would cave first. My gaze drifted from his eyes to his lips, and back up, as he inched impossibly closer. My breath caught slightly as he moved his hand to my face and brushed my cheek with his thumb. I moved into the touch. His other hand tucked a loose piece of golden hair behind my ear and I shut my eyes with content. When I opened them, Rhys was only a hair’s breadth away. I arched my neck, exposing it fully to him. A silent question. He answered just as I wanted, kissing his way up the column of my neck and along my jaw, scraping his teeth against the most sensitive of places, until he reached my mouth. 

“That nightgown,” he spoke against my lips, “is magnificent.” 

“As wonderful as I think it would look on you, somehow, I don’t think it would fit,” I chuckled.

“Is that so?” Oh, he was definitely having fun with this. “Why don’t I try it on and we can find out.” I tipped my head back and barked a laugh. The words that I wanted to say flashed into my head and I blushed at their boldness. I wasn’t sure whether I should say them, but my reckless mouth opened, and before my mind could catch up, the words had already come out.

“If you want it, then you’ll have to take it.” The answering grin that formed on Rhys’ face was wholly out of this world and filled with ravenous hunger. 

“Is that a challenge, Feyre?” Rhys’ hands began to roam the expanse of my thighs and my stomach, teasing. 

“So what if it is?” I said, as nonchalantly as possible. Shit. There was no going back now. 

“You know,” Rhys purred, as his hands continued stroking. “At training camp, I was challenged by almost every aspiring warrior. Some had been training for years before I arrived.” He paused his story in order to place a kiss on my neck. “Each opponent was more skilled and more brutal than the last.” My breathing became ragged and I could feel a heat building in my core. Rhys’s lips were now close enough to my own that I could feel each of the words that he uttered. “I never lost a single challenge.” His eyes lit up with mischief as he said the final words. I groaned at his promise, but giggled. If he was going to have so much fun with this, so was I.

Rhys’ lips crashed into mine. He kissed me tenderly and gently at first, but the kiss quickly deepened. Suddenly, a floating ball of water crashed into the side of his face, and he pulled back in shock. I bit my lip teasingly.

“You…” Rhys trailed off, but I had already planned my next attack. Another ball of water flew at him from behind. He was now completely drenched, but his violet eyes glowed ever brighter as he stared at me. 

“What’s the score, now?” I asked, although the only reply I received was a plotting stare, laced with promise. “Oh, that’s right. Two, zero.” This was going to be very, very fun. I gathered my power to strike again, but he winnowed and I instantly found myself laying on the bed, with Rhys hovering over me. He kissed me deeply as his fingers trailed down my side, circled my naval, then paused at the band of my lacy underwear. All thoughts escaped me in that moment as his chest rubbed against mine.

“I will have that nightgown,” he said, as a few drops of water slide from his hair onto my forehead. 

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Feel free to leave comments... tell me what you like/didn't like, I would really appreciate it! :)
> 
> (All rights go to SJM)


End file.
